


Happy New Year!

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Seasons [7]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Arousal, Borderlands AU, Cute, Dating, Drunk!Rhys, Falling In Love, Festivities, Flirting, Fluff, Helios - Freeform, Hyperion, Kinda?, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Mature References, Moments, New Year, Seasonal Celebrations, Seasonal Festivities, Seasons, Series, Sexual References, Sexy Times, Soft Porn, Tales from the Borderlands AU, Teasing, Tipsy!Everyone else, happy new year, mature moments, otp, rhack - Freeform, sexy moments, short moments, short series, small bit of biting, tftb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More festivities due to the introduction of the Seasonal imitator...</p><p>New Year's is know for parties, first year kisses and people getting drunk.<br/>Drunk Rhys gets a little... touchy feely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imincognitobtch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imincognitobtch/gifts).



> So then, I wanted to get this done before knew year because I wasn't sure if this would get posted otherwise XD
> 
> Also this is a gift to the wonderful youreablitzhardharry because your story: Then and Now is amazing and when I commented you replied with such an amazing compliment to this series. Also I understand that you are going through exam's and I want to wish you luck! Merry Christmas Darling!

“That’s… a _lot_ of Alcohol…” Rhys comments, watching as Jack follows Timothy in with _another_ crate of beer. Everyone was struggling with how to celebrate the first New Year on Helios, so it’s been decided that the company would throw a party for everyone in the Hub of Heroism, in an attempt to enjoy the weather, then Jack, Rhys, Timothy, Vaughn and Yvette would open the rest of the night at Jack’s penthouse.

“Why are youuu, still here in your work clothes?” Jack asks, walking over to the younger male, his hands gripping his hips lightly to pull him close, “I told you to get dressed up nice for this party. It’s formal dress.” Jack purrs, mouthing at the crook of the younger’s neck.  
“I Just wanted see if you needed any help.” Rhys replies, relaxing into the feeling of lips against his neck and finger’s undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Nah, it’s all good kitten, just get yourself ready and sorted for the party and meet us out here when you’re ready.” he replies, slipping his fingers past the seams and playing over Rhys’ bare stomach.

“Ok, see you in a bit.” Rhys grins, pecking at Jack’s lips before pulling away to head into the bedroom. He can hear a conversation strike up between the two. Rhys has already his teeth and gelled his hair back, so it was just a case of getting into the new suit that Jack had bought him, as well as cologne. However, the suit that Jack had given him was a little bit... tight. Actually, it was incredibly tight! Especially around the crotch, thighs and chest. But, he didn't want to say anything to Jack because, one, he felt bad to have it returned and remade after he'd spent so much money on the nice fabric and, two, he probably requested it to be tight around those areas. Slipping into the lush fabrics, he sprays cologne onto his wrists, rubbing them together and on his neck. Giving himself the once over in the full length mirror, he exits the bedroom to be greeted by a long wolf whistle from Jack as he stands, leaning up the doorframe next to Timothy.

"Looking good Cupcake." Jack grins, folding his arms tight across his chest as he looks his boyfriend up and down. 

\---------------------------------------

“If you grab that crate, I’ll hold everything open for you.” Jack offers, signalling to the final crate of alcohol in the shuttle. Tim nods, stooping down slightly to lift up the wooden crate, he straightens and follows closely behind Jack as they make their way through Helios from the loading bay and to the elevator. He sets it down on the floor for the journey up.

“So then Kiddo, how you been lately? Eden-5 treating you good?” Jack asks, slipping his thumbs into his belt loops and leaning back against the elevator wall.

“Yeah, it’s a nice place to be. No bandits trying to kill you twenty four seven and always the opportunity to get called for Vault Hunting.” He replies, chuckling slightly.

“Sounds nice.” Jack grins, pleased that Timothy was pleased that the mission on Eden was successful so far and that it wasn’t a burden on his doppleganger.

“How’s the relationship going?” Tim grins, nudging his boss in the side with his elbow. The pair get on really well together. if anyone was to guess as to why, people would probably say that it’s because Jack likes is own face too much to get pissed off with him. But really, Timothy’s personality was completely different to Jack’s and he liked it. The guy was easy to get along with, he could take a joke, he carried out orders and he could be trusted with personal and company secrets. He’d told Tim about Rhys a few days after he met and started to get to know him, talking about how amazing the kid was and how shocked he was that he was only in low level of management, considering the work load that he constantly took on and completed to high standards. Timothy was the one who pointed it out to the CEO that he had a fairly obvious crush on the younger man. Jack also told him that they had entered a relationship a couple of days after that.

“It’s going good yeah. I think Rhys is one of the best things to have happened to me…” Jack smiles, absentmindedly as his attention is put onto his boyfriend. The elevator slows to a stop and Tim picks the crate back up again and follows Jack through the doors once they’ve slid open. Walking the short distance from the lift to the penthouse front door, Jack provides his thumbprint and retinal scan before opening the door and holding it open.

"That’s… a _lot_ of Alcohol…” Rhys chimes in, watching the pair. Jack rolls his eyes slightly at seeing the state of the other male. He’d expected him to be at least _half_ ready for the party, being that they’d been gone away for about twenty minuets.

"Why are youuu, still here in your work clothes?” Jack asks, walking over to the younger male, his hands gripping his hips lightly to pull him close, “I told you to get dressed up nice for this party. It’s formal dress.” he purrs, mouthing at the crook of the younger’s neck. If Rhys was’t going to do as he was told, that Jack was going to reap the consequences. He can already see the puppy dog eyes forming onto the younger’s face, his head tilting forward slightly so he looks up through his eye lashes. Jack can’t stop a smirk forming on his lips, moving to press his lips against his neck again.

“I just wanted to see if you needed any help.” Rhys replies, the vibrations from each word tickling Jack’s lips. Carefully, Jack undoes some of Rhys’ bottom shirt buttons, not too sure if he was registering it or not considering his head was tilting further and further back, his fingers skating over his bare stomach.

“Nah, it’s all good kitten, just get yourself ready and sorted for the party and meet us out here when you’re ready.” Jack replies, smiling warmly as he pushes Rhys lightly.

“Ok, see you in a bit.” Rhys grins, pecking at Jack’s lips before pulling away and entering Jack’s bedroom.

“You weren’t joking about the relationship going well then.” Tim calls, his cheeks flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Ha, yeah, sorry pumpkin, kinda forgot about you for a sec there.” Jack chuckles, walking over to join him, leaning up the doorframe.

"Eh I'm used to it, pretty regular thing with you." Tim jokes, earning a light punch to his arm.

"Rude." Jack chuckles. It doesn't take long for the bedroom door to open again to reveal a smartly dressed Rhys fiddling with his cufflinks. Jack can't resist the wolf whistle squeezing through his 'o' shaped lips.

"Looking good Cupcake." He grins, arms folding over his chest, taking all of the other man in.

"Thanks." Rhys grins, willing the blush on his cheeks not to show, walking over to the pair.

"We all set then?" Jack asks, pushing off the doorframegrabbing his and Rhys' phone, handing it to the younger man before ushering everyone out. Making sure the door has locked behind him, he leads the pair toward the elevator.

"What about everyone else?" Tim asks, standing next to Rhys in the elevator. Rhys stood between the pair, still messing with the cufflinks, trying to make sure that it wouldn't get caught in the joints of his cybernetic arm.

"We're meeting them there." Jack dismisses simply, pressing the button for the correct floor. 

\---------------------------------------

Rhys decided to stand away from Jack and Timothy whilst they engaged light chatter with some of the higher ups of the company. Those types of conversations bored him way too much. Besides, he was going to use this as an opportunity to talk to his best friends. The weather was pretty mild considering it had been snowing not just a week ago. It was chilly, but bareable, the air crisp and frosty. Cold enough that you could see your breath as you exhaled, but warm enough that you didn't feel the need to retreat inside.

"Look at you, fancy pants." Yvette teases, causing Rhys to hold his arms out, showing off his appearance.

"Looking good bro." Vaughn compliments, earning an appreciative smile.

"Yeah, but too cocky, tone it down a bit." Yvette dismisses. She meant it as a joke, but forgot about Rhys' tendencies to hold her to her word. Jumping a one eighty, he bends his knees slightly and gives a quick shake of his ass before turning back again, watching as his friends collapse in embarrassed laughter. He wasn't too sure if that embarrassment was for him or them though.

"That might work for Jack, but please never do that again!" Yvette sighs, finally regaining control of her breathing.

"Hey, that's on you." Rhys chuckles, holding his hands up in surrender.

“So, then, new year, new start as they say. Planning on changing anything bro?" Vaughn asks once conversation falls silent.

"Nah, I'm perfectly happy with the way things are right now." Rhys grins, taking a quick glance back at Jack, who is staring intently at him whilst someone tries to hold his attention.

"Anniversary soon." Yvette giggles, pulling Rhys attention back to the pair.

"You sound more up to date on my relationship than I do." Rhys chuckles.

"Its a big deal being able to stay with Handsome Jack for a year, we all know his tendacies to go through mood swings." Yvette comments.

"Not with me he doesn't... And even if he does, he doesn't take it out on me." Rhys replies honestly.

"Good thing too otherwise I think you'd be dead within a few weeks of being with him." Vaughn jokes.

"Speaking of Jack," Yvette begins, her lips pursing slightly, "any, y'know, rings on fingers coming up?" She smirks.

"What?" Rhys frowns, completely oblivious to her meaning.

"Y'know... Future bells at the church... A wedding Rhys!  Do you think, he's gonna propose?!" She finally asks, getting slightly frustrated that Rhys still had a dumb look on his face.

"Oh... OH! No way! Its not even been a year yet Yvette, that fast even for him." Rhys quickly shuts down.

"I'd get married before a year was up." Yvette mutters.

"Only because you can't hold a man for a year so marriage is the only way to trap him." Vaughn sniggers. The three always joked about each others relationships like this, it wasn't anything new, but sometimes it still came as a shock. Occasionally, the comments could be brutal. Rhys' eyes widen and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent any laughter slipping out.

"Says you! At least I don't let my partner boss me around. Whipped!" Yvette teases, punching Vaughn in the arm. Rhys understood the difference between being a respectable boyfriend to your girlfriend and carrying out every beck and call for her because she knows how madly in love with her you are. Vaughn was the latter. He was definetly and most certainly whipped. The three reach their limit and burst into laughter.

“I think you lot need to come of the alcohol already.” Jack chuckles, joining the group whilst Rhys is doubling over, Vaughn uses the table to hold himself up and Yvette places a hand on his shoulder, tears streaming down her face. 

\---------------------------------------

Rhys was lucky and didn’t have to stick around for the conversations with executives and managers… he retreated to his friends over at the buffet table, whilst him and Timothy stayed behind. Needless to say the conversation was boring. It wasn’t long before his eyes wander around the room to settle on Rhys again. At the right time it seems. His eyes catch the younger man just as he jumps, facing him, but looking back at his friends, and shakes his ass. Jack can’t stop the corners of his mouth curling up, his lips pursuing and eyebrow raising.

“S-Sir?” One of the members of the group calls, the manager of finance.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m listening cupcake.” Jack mutters, waving his hand to keep the conversation going. Obviously, it was just background noise. Talking with managers and executives that thought they were high enough on the ladder to demand respect from the workers _and_ from Handsome Jack, always uninterested him. Something that does interest him through, is how Rhys just looked back to him, his torso twisting slightly so his chin rests on his shoulder, smiling warmly. What were they talking about? His curiosity gets the better of him rather quickly.

“Nice chat gents, but we’ve got places to be.” Jack interrupts, rather rudely in anyones opinion, but it being incredibly normal for Jack. He walks away from the group, Timothy close on his heels, making their way across the hub to the buffet table. He watches as Rhys struggles to keep his balance during his fit of laughter, the other two using the table to hold themselves up.

“I think you lot need to come off the alcohol already.” He laughs, watching as Rhys struggles to compose himself at Jack’s arrival. Instead, he falls to the side, bracing his hands on Jack’s shoulder, using him to stand upright, giggling into the crook of his neck. Jack wraps an arm around his lithe waist, his hand pressing against the small of his back, chuckling as the laughter becomes infectious.

“What are you lot talking about to make you laugh this much.” Jack asks, steadying Rhys as he begins to calm down.

“Vaughn and Yvette’s relationships.” Rhys replies, causing the three to erupt into another fit of laughter.

“That’s so mean!” Yvette giggles, pawing at Rhys’ shoulder, nudging him slightly, causing him to fall further into Jack, despite that man trying to hold him up.

"Good to know you're enjoying yourself." Jack smirks, causing Rhys to calm and to stand straight, looking up at the other man.

"Aren't you?" He asks, his face saddening some and his eyebrows furrowing.

"Nothings fun about talk to executive assholes kitten." Jack replies, pecking the corner of Rhys' lips.

"Ready to jet you lot? Gonna finish up here and head back to my place." Jack calls, his hand patting Rhys' hip as he moves away. 

"See you in a bit guys." Timothy groans as Jack grips his arm, pulling him along behind.

\---------------------------------------

Once everyone had returned to Jack’s penthouse, they sat together, conversations avid and music playing in the background as they sip away bottle after bottle of beer.

“3… 2…1! Happy New year!” Everyone cheers, arms resting on each other’s shoulders as they stand in front of the large window displaying space. Jack had managed to get some rockets together to go off at exactly 00:00, firing various coloured sparks into the inky black. Whilst everyone else is cheering and hugging each other for the start of the next year, Rhys wraps his arms around Jack’s neck, jumping up, wrapping his legs around his waist and slamming their lips together. Yvette’s wolf whistles and cheers for the pair become drowned out by the lewd noises of tongues sliding against each other and teeth clacking in each other’s mouths. The night continued, the final crate of alcohol being broken into.

Rhys was… a bit of a lightweight. Yvette had retired into the guest room when it was decided that, because everyone was beginning to get a little tired and tipsy (Rhys already drunk off his face), Timothy and Vaughn were sleeping on the couches in the lounge and Rhys and Jack were string the king sized bed in Jack’s bedroom. Everyone was tired and little too tipsy to avoid a hangover the next morning, so people found sleep easy to sleep into. Rhys however, had a better idea. When he get drunk everything seemed to get a little _hot under the collar._ Jack was all set to get to sleep, that was before Rhys crawled onto of him, thighs on either side of Jack’s torso. 

“Ohhh Kiddo, New Year’s sex sounds like such a good idea right now.” Jack purrs, his hands running up and down Rhys’ thighs as the younger man grinds his hips against Jack’s crotch. Leaning down, hands splaying over the man’s broad chest, Rhys presses his lips against Jack’s, tongue tracing his bottom lip. Jack smirks against his lips as he jolts forward slightly, catching his tongue between his teeth, applying some pressure. 

_“Jaaack-“_ Rhys whines, the sound slightly muffled with the loss of movement of his tongue. Jack over his hands up to the man’s lithe hips, slipping his fingers under the elastic band of his boxers. His fingertips dig into his ass slightly, causing a group to slip from Rhys’ lips as his tongue is released and he presses kisses along his jawline and neck.

“Kitten!” Jack growls, tugging the younger man’s underwear down, “We’re going to have _so_ much fun!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok! Because of my recent story I kinda forgot about this series, so I slipped out of the writing style I usually do XD Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone!! <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for prompts and fix updates/news!:  
> nihongoochitsuite


End file.
